Until We Bleed
by SailingSouls
Summary: Vanity McCall is troubled sister of Scott McCall. She knows all about the wolf attacks and about Derek. She slowly finds herself falling in love with Stiles but keeps her distance because she knows she'll get hurt. "Sometimes I feel like you don't know me at all," I replied. He looked up at me, "You're wrong. I know exactly who you are." - Takes place season two
1. Heart Attack

**In too deep, can't think about giving it up. But I never knew love, would feel like a heart attack. –Trey Songz**

Smeared black ink dripped down my wrist, it stung my healing cuts. Sniffling I rubbed the tears that dripped down the curve of my nose. My stomach ached, I gagged trying to catch my breath but the pain continued to circle around my heart. It was just one of those days that a girl goes through, I was diagnosed with anxiety and depression. It all started when I was twelve years old, my father was a professor at a college and I was just getting out of detention. The rain splattered against my face while I saw something moving in the backseat of my dad's car.

I guess you can sort of figure out what that meant. He was messing around my mom's back with a student, that's right a student. Nobody knew about this except me and my dad. When he returned home at midnight I confronted him telling him what I saw. He begged for me not to tell my mother and I said I wouldn't if he ended it with that girl. But he didn't he continued doing it until my mother caught them in their bed one afternoon. They immediately got a divorce and he just let my mother have full custody of us not even fighting for me or Scott.

Scott didn't take it as hard as I did, he eventually got over it…I guess. As a freshmen my year wasn't exactly the best year, well it was fun for me. I was a troubled teen, I sold weed on school property, I cussed at my teachers, I used to run track last year and my gym teacher grabbed my ass so I broke his nose, I also brought snakes to school and let them run loose in the parking lot. I just did bad shit because it made me feel better, I don't even know why but it just did.

Mom sent me off to London to live with my aunt Marie. Things just got worse from there; I met this boy named Johnny. He only wanted me for sex; he got me hooked on drugs. That one night…I…he…raped me. Aunt Marie took me out of private school and enrolled me into rehab. Now I'm eight months clean from drugs, thankfully I'm back in town and I'm loving my sophomore year.

Sitting up on my bed I felt my head getting heavy. Shuffling my feet I walked into my bathroom to get me some pills for my aching headache. After looking around my room I noticed my bedroom told a story about me. I'm lost in a world where I'm begging for someone to find me, it's easy for me to brush everybody off because I'm used to doing it. Yes, I'm eight months clean from drugs and yes I smile and laugh all the time now but I'm not hundred percent happy…I'm not sure how to just pick myself up from being depressed to being happy. The pills I take help me remain happy, that's why I always pop three in the morning before school since…I have a bit of a temper.

My room consisted of many things, I decided to take the smaller bedroom and let mom and Scott have the big bedroom. Something about a cramped bedroom makes me feel at home, I never made my bed because I said I would always come right back to it when I get home from school which is hundred percent true. A record that consisted of Michael Jackson's music was tapped to my wall; my grandmother gave me this three months before she died. Since I was into photography, vintage clothing, and modeling my walls were tapped with pictures I have taken or pictures that I've printed over the internet but most of them are from my Polaroid camera.

I could honestly talk about my room for hours if I wanted to but now I'm starting to get bored. Sighing I checked my iPhone to see that Stiles texted me over two hours ago. He wanted me to come down to hospital to see Lydia again. Sometimes I hated her, did she really look better than me? Shaking those thoughts from my mind I stood up from my bed my headache now gone as I stared at my outfit in the mirror.

Biting my lip I didn't really want to change out of my PJ'S. My dr. pepper pajamas were so comfy; on top of that I had a one direction crew neck sweater on. I searched through my dresser to find me a black beanie to place over my curly long black hair. Grabbing my favorite bag that hung low on my shoulder I was out the door looking for the bus to take me to the hospital.

When I reached the hospital I saw my mother behind the desk talking to the other nurses so I snuck in. Stiles was stretched out on the couch his mouth open as he slept, he had a balloon for the girl too.

Ignoring the ache I walked up to him and stared at his beauty marks that lay against his face perfectly. His long eyelashes lay flash against his cheeks, his bright pink lips poked out as he slept peacefully on the hard looking chair, and last but not least his nose curved up perfectly. Everything about Stiles was just beautiful to me, but _don't _tell anyone I told you that okay?

"Just like that…you first. Me first? You're dirty!" Stiles mumbled in his sleep, I rolled my eyes at him moving closer to him.

Leaning over his face I blew on his face trying to wake him up. He lifted his hand up to smack his face, his eyes snapped open and he shoved himself back into the seat and then fell to the floor. Smirking I stared down at the adorable boy, "Good morning sleeping beauty."

Stile yawned as he stretched on the floor, "Wait…is it really morning?"

Shaking my head I looked down at my phone, "No. its two minutes away from midnight buddy of mine."

Stiles held his hand out for me to help him up; he towered over me leaving me down towards the floor at 5'2. His copper eyes stared down at my dark brown eyes that I inherited from Scott; he smiled at me making butterflies fly around in my tummy.

Clapping my hands I looked around the waiting area and turned my gaze back to Stiles. "So, who's hungry?"

We raced each other down hallway to the vending machine. I placed my fifty cents into the vending machine; I hummed a small tune as my big bag of cheetos fall down into the slot. Grabbing my cheetos I smiled happily as I opened my bag. My back rest against the wall as I watched Stiles place his change into the machine. He was getting a Reesces pieces but it got stuck, I busted out laughing almost choking on my food.

Stiles pressed his body to the machine trying to lift the machine up, but the candy still remained there. Stiles groaned, he placed his hands on top of the machine shaking it violently. The machine crashed to the floor, my eyes remained wide as I stared at the broken machine now.

I leaned down to pick up the candy and handed it to him.

"Nice job," I smiled at him.

Stiles grinned happily, I picked up the rest of the candy and we both took off running before someone could catch us. We laughed a little bit once we got to the waiting room, a loud scream echoed throughout the walls as we rushed into the room after my mom, Mr. Stilinski, and Mr. Martin.

Stiles moved into the bathroom first to push the bathtub curtain back. He looked back at me then at his dad not saying anything. Where the hell did Lydia go? Mr. Stilinski decided to ask us questions about where Lydia could have went. I didn't even socialize with the girl like that, whenever she was around when I was with Allison we would have short conversations nothing too interesting…she would always ask me about my clothing since she liked _some _of the pieces I wore.

"Honestly…Mr. Stilinski I really don't know where a girl would go during the middle of night. Lydia is different from me, if I were her I would probably go looking for a nice male to you know…take me out to dinner because I love food." I replied trying to keep his attention on me, Stiles was pacing the hallways with his phone in his hands. I know he was texting Scott. His phone vibrated in his hand and I stood up after Stiles finished reading over the message.

"Uh…dad? I'm going to drop Vanity off home; we do have school tomorrow you know?" Stiles stated to his father with his arm slung over my tiny shoulders.

Mr. Stilinski sighed, "Yeah, you kids should get home. Drive safe son, goodnight Vanity."

We said our goodnights, I kissed my mom's forehead on my way out as we raised outside to Stile's jeep. Scott was already in the passenger seat, I got into the back seat as Stiles revived his engine. Stiles handed over a bloody hospital gown to Scott to pick up Lydia's scent. Allison placed her hands on the window causing for Stiles to and Scott to slightly jump.

"Allison, what are you doing out here?" Scott asked her.

Allison stared at Scott, "I can't let you guys go look for Lydia by yourselves. She's my best friend too you know."

Never said she was _mine. _Scott let Allison in the back of the jeep next to me, we embraced in a hug greeted each other. The woods were creepy at night, it was if you could get lost if you take your eyes off the path you were traveling. If you were to die in these woods, nobody would find you until a day later…that's how deep these woods were.

The cold wind surrounded my body as I pushed myself harder to walk after Scott and Stiles. Allison was right by me holding her arms to her body to keep herself warm. We stopped in the middle of nowhere while Stiles looked around in the dirt to see any sign of Lydia's things.

"Um…hello are you going to help or just stand there?" Stiles asked.

"I would but I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to be looking for." I replied holding my hands out to emphasize what I was saying.

Scott cleared his throat, "Something that Lydia could possibly have on her. Like a necklace, shoes, her hair."

Giving him a look I answered, "How can I see a strawberry blonde hair strand when it's dark as hell out here? You're the one who's a wolf, so I'm sure your eyes are better than any of ours."

Allison stared at Scott, Scott looked around the dirt not saying anything. He sniffed the air holding his arm out to stop everyone from moving, "Go hide!" He whispered to us three.

Crossing my arms I answered, "I'm not leaving you by yourself."

Scott stared at me, "Vanity, I'm not playing go!"

Scott grabbed my arm pulling me and Allison behind a tree. Scott continued walking a tree snapping underneath his weight. He stopped walking once his body was pulled upside down. Chris, Allison's father appeared out of the dark staring at Scott.

He sighed, "Scott…really?"

Scott smiled at him, "Hello, Mr. Argent."

Mr. Argent leaned close to Scott, "You're lucky I'm even letting you go. But next time you won't be as lucky."

He left his demons walking after him, the whole time my nails were digging into the palm of my hand. I get he was upset that his daughter _was _dating his daughter (so he thinks) but he really needs to get a grip.

"Let's see if we can get you out of there." Stiles replied untying the rope with the help of Allison.

I just watched my brother with a smirk on his face, his clawed himself down. Allison and Stiles turned to stare at Scott who just simply smiled at them.

Later the next night, I was helping Mr. Stilinski and the other people on the team learn how to track people on a computer. Uncle Jim worked for the government so he knew how to hack into thinks and he taught me a little something. Usually it was easy for me to track people, but for Lydia it was quite hard. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was bitten by an old alpha? Maybe.

Stiles were standing not too far in front of me talking with his dad about something until I saw something move out of the woods. Frowning I turned my head back to my computer, I was beyond tired and I was probably seeing things…my meds said that was one of the side effects.

"Lydia! Lydia?" Stile's voice broke me from my search on the shitty computer the police department had.

My gaze fell to stare up at a naked Lydia who was hiding her breast from everyone.

"Jesus!" I mumbled.

Lydia obviously looked as if she was uncomfortable as she swallowed, "Well…is anyone going to give me a jacket?"

Stiles stared at Lydia's body as if he never saw a naked girl before. It bothered me that he was so intrigued by her body, was her body really on point? Shaking my thoughts I shoved past Stiles and handed her a trench coat. I pulled mine off blocking her from everyone else, she slipped the jacket on.

"T-Thanks," She offered a smile at me.

Nodding I said nothing as I walked away from her, as I walked by Stiles I smacked his mouth closed as he continued to stare at Lydia. Lydia followed after me, the paramedics checking her out to make sure she was alright.

I was getting tired of sitting here and my bed was calling me.

"Vanity!" Stiles called from his sitting position next to Lydia.

Turning to look at him I waited for whatever he had to say.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow?" He asked me his eyes flicking over to Lydia then back to me.

Lydia watched me too but I just nodded turning to walk back up the street to my house. He looked so happy to have her back; I mean yeah he had a crush on her but wow. It hurts to see someone you love…love someone else.


	2. Pyramids

**I just want to thank the people who reviewed for the first chapter! I really appreciate it! :)**

**Set the cheetahs on the loose there's a thief out on the move. There's a thief out on the move, underneath the legion's view. They have taken Cleopatra, run, run, run, come back for my glory. Bring her back to me. Run, run, run, the crown of our Pharaoh. The throne of our queen is empty. –Frank Ocean**

I hate people. There's just no way around it, they are the ones who are scary instead of ghost. I rather get locked in a room where I can just be alone then be with people. They are disgusting; they try to tear you down from who you really are. That's probably why I'm so lost; I've lost all my hope in people once Johnny ended my life that night.

Scott continued banging on my door trying to get me out of my room; I've learned my lesson last time when leaving my door unlocked. Sleep and food is my best friend, I don't really care what you think about that but it's the only thing I have besides my family.

"Vanity come on we're going to be late to school if you don't hurry up!" Scott's voice fell through my door.

Sitting up from my bed I pushed my black curls from my face, "You just want to get to school so you can suck faces with Allison."

Scott was quiet for a minute until he replied, "If you get out of bed I'll take you to Star Bucks and fill you on what happened when I was with Derek."

Jumping out of the bed I opened the door to see Scott giving me a smile, "I thought that would get you up, you have about twenty minutes to get ready."

Scoffing I closed my bedroom door in his face and went into the bathroom to take me a shower. After my quick shower I pulled on a black strapless bra, my Rolex gold chain, a vintage pattern blazer over my strapless bra, my mustard colored jeans on, and my moccasins. My black curly hair was left down as I slipped in some gold hoops, my tan school bag hung low on my shoulder after I glossed my lips up.

I'm not even a girly girl but if I wanted to get dressed up then I would, but if I didn't really give a shit about my appearance then it would be shown. After getting down steps I noticed Scott was already in the car waiting. Leaning on the door I asked Scott, "Can I drive?"

I'm only fifteen years old and I have my permit, thanks to California I was old enough to try out for it. Then I could get my license or I could just get a new permit. Scott stared at me shaking his head, "You can drive home from school."

Shrugging I hopped in the passenger seat, I sing along loudly to Calvin Harris's "Feel So Close" it was one of my favorite songs. Even though I sounded terrible I was in a good mood thanks to my pills, the wind from the window blew my hair back from my face as I danced in my seat.

Once we got to school I continued eating my muffins as I listened to Scott tell me the events of what happened last night in the woods. Scott told me that he was getting attacked by a wolf so he ran after him in the woods, but Derek grabbed him back as they watched the wolf get killed.

My eyes were wide, "So what does that mean?"

Scott sighed, "It means that the hunters are out for war. Allison's grandfather is hunter too, but it's worse than Allison's father. He doesn't like to play by the rules, and that honestly scares me more than anything."

I turned to look up at my older brother I bumped his shoulder, "Hey he won't touch you. If any of them touch you there will be blood on my own hands."

Anger was rushing through my body but I closed my eyes taking three deep breaths then it slowly subsided. I didn't play when it comes to my family, they are honestly the only people I have left even though I can't really talk to them about everything but they are my blood. Kate…deserved to die, but I swear if Allison's grandfather ever put his hands on Scott then his shit would be out of luck.

Scott turned to face me grabbing my forearms as I continued to ear staring up at him, "You're my little sister and I love you, you know that right?"

Nodding I answered, "I mean look at me, who wouldn't love me?"

_Stiles. _The voice inside my head answered.

**But nobody asked you for your opinion did they? **

Shaking my head I really needed to stop having inside conversations with myself. Scott rolled his eyes at me with a smile on his face, "This isn't what I really want for you…you getting involved in this is dangerous so please try not to always get into something that you know you can't handle. I've tried my best keeping mom safe, but I'm not always going to be around so you have to keep yourself safe too."

Pinching Scott's cheeks I stated, "Oh look at Scotty being all protective over little ol` me."

Scott groaned moving my fingers from his face, "Yeah, whatever. I'm going to go catch up with Stiles, you coming?"

Shaking my head I stared down at my phone seeing a text message, "No, Allison wants for me to meet her and Lydia before class starts. You know girl problems."

Even when I said Allison's name Scott's eyes lit up, it was something real between those two and I just thought it was so cute. We said our goodbyes; I walked down the hallway to see Lydia staring at everyone else that were giving her weird looks. It was if the whole school were staring her down, they probably thought the girl was on drugs for running around the woods naked…I would have too but…I'm not a judgmental person.

Allison was watching Lydia, and I walked over staring at everyone else too.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer assholes." I said glaring everyone else.

Lydia flipped her hair poking her chest out as she walked down the hallway I came. I stared at her, "You're welcome…bitch!"

Allison laughed as she hooked her arm with mine, "Come on."

Class started not too long after that, not even thirty minutes into class I was getting kicked out of class. I walked down the hallway to sit on the bench outside of the outfit; I snuck in though side door to see Jackson leaned up against the door getting questioned by Sheriff S.

"I never really pay any attention to that Isaac kid, I just thought they were always weird." Jackson replied.

Shaking my head I mumbled an, "Asshole."

Making my way out to the bench I sat back down and saw Scott and Stiles coming down the hallway.

"Vanity? Really? What did you do this time?" Scott asked me.

Stiles smirked, "The question should be what _**didn't**_ she do."

Rolling my eyes I watched as Stiles sat down next to me and Scott waited for me to answer.

"Well you know me; I received my history test back getting a seventy on it. He made a joke about me cheating, I told him to shove it up his ass…and now I'm here." I smiled brightly after telling my story.

Shieff S. walked out, Stiles tried to hide himself with a magazine, while Scott just stared at Sheriff S. I waved smiling brightly at Sheriff S.

He blew out a sigh as he continued walking down the hallway. Scott and Stiles blabbed on about Allison's grandfather or whatever but my eyes were focused on a boy at the end of the hallway. He was leaned up against one of the lockers; he had tall black hair, big lips, and a perfectly curved face. He was very attractive, I never even seen him around school before. His eyes flashed up to look at me, one of his eyes were colored a foggy gray colored while the other was a dark brown.

He stared at me a little longer then moved away disappearing around the corner; I stood up waiting to go after him. A creak of the door opened making me stay put I turned to stare at the principal but it wasn't who I thought it would be.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked pointing at him.

Stiles grabbed my forearm and I looked up at him then at Scott.

The white haired man smiled a creepy smile at me, "Well I'm the new principal. Now which one of you would like to go first?"

Stiles patted the top of my shoulders, "Well you know what they say, Ladies first right?"

He shoved me towards the new principal earning for me to glare at him in return. The principal laughed and waved me in, I sat down at the chairs leaning down to wait for him to speak. My eyes wondered all over his desk seeing that his name was…Principal Argent. So **this **was Allison's grandfather? Great, just fucking great.

"Vanity Giselle McCall," When he said my middle name it made me flinch a little bit, I hated my middle name. He was too busy looking at my file to even see that, "sophomore, this is your second year returning here after the gym teacher incident yeah?"

Nodding a part of me was still angered by that.

"You get average grades, but you're in honors English. It also seems that you were quite the troublemaker your freshmen year. It also says on this red slip that you used profanity in class? What did you think I should do about this Miss. McCall because I will not stand for this?"

All I heard was blah, blah, blah.

Shrugging I said, "That's all up to you, sir."

He stared at me nodding, "You're a friend of Allison's right…your brother used to date her?"

"Yup," I replied bored of this conversation already.

He smiled at me, "I'll let you off this once…but make sure you don't tell those boys."

Standing I told him thank you and left the office, I turned to the boys.

"Good luck…he's a _real _hard ass." I mumbled, before I could turn around Scott stopped me.

"There's another wolf on school campus, I have a pretty good idea who it is. But if you're skipping school for the rest of the day I want you to be careful Van."

Lacrosse practice started not too long after that, I was seated next to Allison and Lydia on the other side of her. The wind was blowing crazy as Allison couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Scott, Lydia was blabbing on about where I shop but I was ignoring her because she couldn't say a simple thank you for me standing up for her in the hallway this morning.

When Jackson was getting ready to go he turned to his coach, "Coach, I think I'm going to sit this one out."

My eyes turned to slits as I stared Jackson down for a minute, my attention soon turned to stare at a player who was in front of Stiles. Stiles looked back up at me in the blenchers and started pointing at the guy, he was fuming breathing deeply. Scott and the player's body collided together, Allison stood up from the bench gasping. Lydia was still sitting filing her nails watching them, "Oh, Scott's a bad boy now?"

Not too long after that I was down on the field, Allison kissed Scott telling him her mother needed her home for something. Lydia went off to talk to Jackson who completely ignored her, it all came down to us three watching the police talk to the boy.

"What's his name?" I asked still watching the boy as the police took him into custody.

He turned around to stare at Scott who just simply nodded at the kid.

"Isaac, his name is Isaac."

My finger tipped into my Nutella jar as I licked the hazelnut spread off my finger in my living room. Stiles and Scott were discussing a plan they were doing with Derek to prove this Isaac kid innocent. Now it all clicked, Sheriff S. was questioning Jackson about Isaac. Scott told me the location of Isaac's house and that's where Jackson lives.

How do I know about where Jackson lives? Lydia won't shut up about the boy. Yes, Jackson is attractive but he being a douche bag makes him less attractive.

Scott turned his head to the window as he sighed, "I have to get going. Allison is going to meet me at Isaac's house. Be careful." He said to Stiles and I.

Tonight was a full moon.

This whole day I haven't been alone with Stiles and it felt good, I didn't even have to worry about my feelings for him due to the fact of what's been going on. Stiles plopped down on the couch next to me,

"So…are you really going to go to work, or are you going to hang out on the wild side with Derek and I?"

It didn't take me long to think, Urban Outfitters wouldn't miss me that much anyways.

"Did you really have to bring the puppet along?" Derek growled staring at me in the back.

Glaring at the back of Derek's head I tried so hard not to swipe my hand around it.

"Um…excuse me? That little puppet has a name and it's Vanity. I don't know who pissed in your cereal this morning but the attitude that you have is not cutting it with me." I

Derek ignored me; Stiles took this opportunity to speak up.

"On other news…how are we going to get in?"

We were on the move; Derek went to use his charm on the police officer. Stiles held the door open as I crawled across the floor as if I was some type of ninja. Stiles continued moving down the hallway while I stayed to watch Derek "try" to be sexy.

Biting my lip I tried not to laugh as I moved down the hallway to see Stiles getting dragged. Anger burned my veins as I crackled my knuckles running after the guy holding Stiles. Once I got around the corner a punch was thrown as the side of my cheek. I fell to the floor holding my cheek, leaning on my elbow I saw the guy who was holding Stiles standing over my body.

Stiles ran hiding from Isaac who broke out of his cell. Isaac growled his eyes a golden yellow as he pronounced on the hunter. Groaning I held my face as I started crawling towards Stiles who held his hand out for me, my fingertips touched Stiles but before he could even grasp onto my hand I was being dragged across the floor. Turning I saw Isaac's claws about to dig into my skin, lifting my leg I kicked him right in his face making him angrier.

Slowly standing to my feet my back was slammed up against the wall as Isaac held me to the wall with his arm and elbow. Gasping for air my feet dangled in the air while I tried to move my nails to stick them in his eyes, Stiles was holding a mop stick and went to swing at Isaac but Isaac threw me over to the cells the bars hitting my back causing for me to scream out in pain.

"Oh god," I heard Stiles mutter as Isaac charged at him.

Derek appeared in front of Stiles, he made Isaac cringe towards the wall.

"How'd you do that?" Stiles asked Derek.

Derek turned to Stiles his eyes red like a blood crimson color, "I'm the alpha," He answered Stiles his voice deeper than his usual voice.

That's when Derek turned to me, "You might want to help her."

Stiles turned his cooper eyes to me rushing over to my curled up body, my back burned with pain. I knew there would be bruises there in the morning. Stiles helped me up from the floor, "Are alright? I mean because he really threw you as if you were some type of football."

Shoving Stiles away from me I glared at him looking around the county jail to see Derek and Isaac gone. The sound of jingling keys made my wondering eyes stop to look at Sheriff S. Stiles looked up at his dad and pointed at the hunter who was lying dead on the floor.

"He did it."

**What do you think? I didn't really let Vanity's feelings for Stiles run wild in this chapter, she said she was trying to ignore her feelings for him so that's kind of what I did. Who do you think the other mystery boy is? A new character maybe? Stay tuned ;) Make sure you go on my profile to see pictures of Vanity and the mystery boy :)**


End file.
